Randy's mysterious illness
by rangerfan1871
Summary: randy falls ill mysteriously.
1. Chapter 1: Randy falls ill

Chapter 1: Randy Cunningham becomes seriously sick

_Randy Cunningham's home with his best friend(bro) Howard Wienerman_

_Randy POV_

" Oh man, Howard I don't feel so good." ,I moan, " I think I'm sick." Five minutes later, I take my temperature, and when I see the number, I groan. "110 degrees Fahrenheit! I really am sick. Howard, I need you to help me tell the Nomicon that I really sick, and am unable to even go to school." within three seconds I am sprinting to the bathroom. When I get there, I vomit in the toilet. Howard comes in and asks me, "Dude, are you okay? You seem really pale." I groan and say, "No Howard, I am not okay at all. I am really sick, and I don't think I can even go to school." I vomit into the toilet again, and this time there is some blood in it. Howard says, "Dude, your illness is worse than you think. I think we better call Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I moan, and Howard gets out his cellphone. He flips it open and dials a phone number. He waits a minute while it rings twice. On the third ring, someone picks up a phone and answers. "Hello.", Howard says, "Is Dr. Cullen home?" He listens for a few minutes and then says, "Yes, Dr. Cullen. My best friend, Randy Cunningham, the current Ninja, is really sick. He has a fever of 110 degrees Fahrenheit and is vomiting blood. Is there anything you can do to help him?" He listens. "Okay, yep, thank you, bye." "Well," I say, "what did he have to say?" Howard says, "He is on the way here to pick you up for treatment." I moan and say sarcastically, "Fabulous." Five seconds later, someone knocked on the front door. Howard yells, "I got it!" I groan again and then vomit into the toilet again. Howard is guiding someone through the hallway to the bathroom. I hear him say to the person, "Randy's in there." and points at the bathroom door. He opens the door and a girl comes in with Howard and another man in a doctor's lab coat. I figured the man in the doctor lab coat was Dr. Cullen. The man walked up to me and asked, "Are you Randy Cunningham?" I point to myself and nod. He said, "You are coming with me to my house in Forks, Washington for treatment. You probably won't enjoy it, due to how painful it will get, but it is the best thing for you in your condition. A health hazard warning has been given out to the citizens of Norrisville, and McFist has been told to close down his various businesses for the next few days, the Sorcerer has warned not to try anything funny for the next few days, and school is closed for the next few days. These are all being done because of the health hazard warning, so no one will worry about catching what you have." The girl picked me up and handed me to Dr. Cullen, who turns and heads for the door, carrying me. He runs outside with me in his arms and the girl follows. He runs for several miles before we reach his house. He stops and the girl goes in front of him to open the door. She walks indoors ahead of him to let everyone else know that Dr. Cullen is back with the patient. I am silent as we enter the house. They already know that I am the patient, so why state what they already know? My Nomicon glows and makes the bamboo flute sound. I turn to Dr. Cullen and ask, "Is it okay if I walk for a few minutes? My NinjaNomicon apparently has something it wants to talk to me about." He looks at me and then sets me on my feet. I reach into my hoodie sweatshirt and pull out a book, and he stares. "That's the NinjaNomicon?" He asks in disbelief. I nod and open the book. Instantly I land face first on the book. He waits for a few minutes and taps my shoulder. I don't respond, because I am already entering the Nomicon.


	2. Chapter 2: enter the nomicon

Enter The Nomicon

_Randy Cunningham POV_

_Cullen house_

The Nomicon had a surprise in store today, and it definitely managed to surprise me by being completely straight forward with the lesson for the first time, because when I enter the Nomicon, it shows me a strange saying for my lesson. _"1: To calm the mind and the senses a ninja must always learn to meditate. 2: An ill ninja must know the importance of rest, as this pays a large part in recovery, but if they call the doctor, they must be prepared for the treatment that follows." _ I knew what that meant. It meant that today's lesson was dedicated to meditation. I immediately sat down cross-legged, and took up a meditative position. I closed my eyes and began to empty my mind in order to meditate. Once I had emptied my mind, I became one with the earth and world around me. Nomicon threw all sorts of objects at me while I sat there in an attempt to break my concentration, and I retained my concentration for the 10 minutes necessary Nomicon made my training sessions last when I was ill. Nomicon then released me from my lesson, and I fell downward and reentered myself after opening the Nomicon. From there I closed Nomicon, put it back away in my hoodie sweatshirt and stood up. To my surprise, Nomicon called me back after I put it away. I sighed, took out my book and opened it. Instantly I ended up entering the Nomicon. When I was back in the book, I was surrounded by the book's ninjas and carried into a cave out of the blue. I was placed in a chair and Nomicon approached me, and told me to take my sweatshirt off. I did as the Nomicon told me to, and took off my hoodie. Nomicon turned to me and said: "You have completed enough of your ninja training to get your first Ninja Markings. I need you to take off your T-shirt for a minute." I did as I was told. Then he said to rest my chest on the back of the chair, which I did. A man approached me and held a item to make the Marks on my back. I braced my self and then he began to make a series of Japanese characters(or Kanji) along the lower section of my spine. Wound around this was a red ribbon all filled in. The Markings represented the first level of Ninja training, now completed. I was then allowed to put my T-shirt and sweatshirt back on. I was dismissed and exited back into myself.


	3. Chapter 3: Dr Cullens Office

Chapter 3: Dr. Cullen's office

When I regained consciousness, I was in a unfamiliar room, on a bed. I looked around confused, and saw several people in the room, including Dr. Cullen and the mysterious girl. I spoke up and asked her: "Who are you?" She smiled and replied: I am Dr. Cullen's new daughter, Shines-Like-The-Morning-Star." I closed my book, and put it away in my hoodie again. I asked: "Where am I?" Dr. Cullen replied: "You are in my office, because it's time for your treatment to begin. My daughter Alice," he gestured to a small thin girl with natural black hair cut pixie style and styled in a way that was spiked, "and son Jasper," here he gestured to a slightly taller, thin boy, who had a slightly longer than normal cut of blonde hair, "found you in the hall, still in that book of yours, unconscious. They carried you here, and did not bother to take you head off of your book, because we knew that your teacher in the book wanted you to remain there until you completed the lesson. When you completed the lesson he would let you leave the book." He looked at me curiously, and asked, "What kind of lesson were you participating in, anyway?" I looked at him and replied: " I was in a meditation lesson, and when I left, I was called back to receive my first ninja markings." Dr. Cullen and the rest of his family glanced at me with raised eyebrows, confusion evident. I continued with: "When a ninja completes a certain number of lessons through the Nomicon, they earn a set of markings that they are given in the Nomicon; these markings are known as ninja markings. If you don't believe that I earned the markings, look at my back."


End file.
